


Luminous

by THA_THUMPP



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Poor Boxman, Short One Shot, Voyeurism, creeper love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THA_THUMPP/pseuds/THA_THUMPP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boxman has an unhealthy obsession with Light Woman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminous

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask. All you have to know is that the Light Woman was the best part of The Assignment DLC, and this story is as cracky as they come. You have been warned. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

Boxman loved everything about _her_.

Her gangly legs, the manner in which her knees knocked together like an awkward and malformed model as she strut along the dim halls of the facility in her clacking, red heels. The helmet-like spotlight atop her head, the way the blinds folded and stayed closed ever so often like multiple rows of metallic eyelashes. Even the high hosiery embracing the willowy form of her calves, how it left most of her pale thighs barren beneath the white sheet swathed above her shoulders like upholstery on naked furniture, giving her the haunting image of a ghoul when seen.

Light Woman.

She was beautiful in Boxman’s dial of an eye, his new plaything. Every angle of her body stood out like she was the glare of publicity, turning heads just by being in the room. He would know because she turned his. She was the limelight of beckoning in his sea of never-ending darkness, a darkness created by none other than Ruvik, his master, the one who molded him in the image of two very dangerous aspects of emotion – from a combination of memories and rampant rage.

But unlike so many times before, what Boxman was feeling now wasn’t his normal temper or hatred as he gazed upon Light Woman prowling a hallway away from where he was standing. It was something completely different, something innovating and fresh.

It was infatuation.

Boxman felt _infatuated_ by the very look of Light Woman, besotted with love and attraction. Why such feelings even arose was of question, but from the very moment he glimpsed her lanky figure he’d had the urge to walk right up to her, put his grubby hands on either side of her hips and pull her into a macabre kiss. The only thing that held him back from following through was that he didn’t know how to, or even _where_ to kiss her.

Sure, he knew where her mouth was, having already snuck a peek under the front of her crimson bosom when she splayed open her ribcage and snapped her bony teeth at a roaming Haunted, but that was only once and from afar. Up close he didn’t know if he could get away with anything less bruising. He didn’t exactly have the features to go through with such a greeting, after all, just a heavy, rusted safe he called a face.

Boxman looked down at his hands. On occasion he considered his capability of manifestation more of a drawback than an advantage, hating it to the point of making a habit of smashing anybody’s face in who looked at him the wrong way and stuffing their brains into his sack to carry around as bitter keepsakes. With so much violence swirling through his very core, it was only to be expected.

Just yesterday while working in his network of tunnels and laying traps, he even went as far as fantasizing about being rejected by Light Woman, imagining himself picking her up and snapping her slender frame in two like she was a simple lamp pole made of lightweight steel. But even if he did, he knew she wouldn’t go down without a fight, and the mere thought of physical contact had Boxman stepping out from where he’d been gawking at her, the urge to try to sway her right then and there.

However, the moment he put one foot in front of the other, a bottle knocked against the tip of his gumboot and rolled across the floor in a recurring tinker.

In a flash, Light Woman’s pure white gaze turned into a cruel red, her stare almost condemning as she craned her neck and started to strut his way like a piqued predator. Her shoulders dipped and swayed with each step and Boxman stood perfectly still, as still as death itself. He wasn’t about to lose his courage now, even after noticing that as she drew to him she had about two inches on him… _ten_ when she finally stopped in front of him, forcing him to tilt his head back to try and see all of her.

But to no avail.

Light Woman peered down at him, contorting her body with a tinny whisper of someone else’s name and a hiss to get a better look with her light, shining it callously over his safe. Her blinds flipped open then closed in an inspection, and before Boxman had a chance to grunt any type of salutation he heard the splitting noise of her ribcage opening beneath the sheet adorning her body. In seconds he was being preyed upon. Light Woman’s teeth clamped tightly around his box of a head, squeezing forcefully until it popped off with a shocking rush of juices and organs.

The cover of darkness was as swift as Boxman remembered it as he was thrown into an abyss of black, undergoing his renowned process of regeneration. He respawned in a room over, in one of his spare heads lying on a table. Waiting for his body to rematerialize took a minute more, but even after he was complete again he made no effort to move. Instead, he hung his head in view of his injured pride and bent down to pick up another empty sack, feeling the buckshot of his bruised ego.

 _Look, but don’t touch_.

Sayings like that were words for the wise. But one could not be wise and love at the same time, and Boxman was still very much head over heels for Light Woman. In fact, her rejection made him want her even more and with nothing else to do except lay traps for travelers who may or may not come down the contoured halls, Boxman swore that one day he’d find another way to approach Light Woman, and when he did she’d be his. Forever.

Now _that_ was something he could look forward to. But as for right now… he’d just keep to the shadows, where it was safe.


End file.
